


Cheat

by The_Countess99



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, but in this they are actors playing their cartoonselves so..., character's are probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99
Summary: They both knew it was wrong but it just felt right





	Cheat

It began... well they didn't have an exact idea when it began for sure but one moment stuck out in their minds.

The moment started with a meet and greet gone wrong...

.

.

"Mick?" Oswald croaked out voice raspy from crying as arms wrapped around him making him feel safe and calming down the residue of his panic attack.

"It's okay" the words were little more than a calming whisper a kiss placed on the top of the elder brother's head between his ears "it's over they're gone".

"I'm..." fresh tears welled up in dark blue eyes before a gloved finger gently pressed against his lips shushing him and concerned yet loving brown eyes looked at him.

"You had an anxiety attack you don't need to apologize if anything I'm sorry for pushing it on you Ozzy" Mickey pulled his brother close letting the still upset rabbit rest his head on his chest.

"This feels nice..." he softly whispered nuzzling gently over the heart he could feel and hear beating strongly in the mouse's chest.

"I'm glad you're alright" his hand gently ran down the soft ears laying flat against his back and Oswald wasn't sure when Mickey had taken off his gloves but it felt strangely intimate since his brother never took them off around others.

Most toons from his era wore gloves to cover their hands and most didn't even take them off around family, Oswald didn't wear gloves at all which garnered him and Ortensia some scandalous looks back in the day though now no one cared it seemed as if anything goes nowadays.

Mickey lay down and Oswald let out an intelligible murmur cuddling closer "I love you" he whispered his breath ruffling the fur on the younger's neck and tickling the skin earning a slight shudder and a shaky breath.

"I love you too" he responded before he nuzzled his nose between Oswald's ears, into the tuft of fur to breath in his scent further committing it to memory the action bringing a soft smile to his face.

.

.

On that day the seeds had been planted for something that really shouldn't have happened but it did.

.

.

A laugh bubbled out of Mickey's throat as he pulled Oswald into a hug "I did it, Ozzy".

"You mean..?" a smile started to form on his face his fluffy tail wiggling happily as he hugged back.

"Yeah" gloved hands gently cupped fluffy cheeks "you're getting a cartoon after all these years".

Oswald grinned a somewhat silly smile before unsure of what possessed him to do so he moved forward his lips firmly pressing against Mickey's however quick as it started he jerked back realising what he did and he saw the startled expression of complete stupor on the other's face "I... I..." he gulped and ran off.

"Ozzy wait!" snapping out of it he gave chase heart hammering in his chest he pulled the bunny close from behind arms wrapped around his waist firmly.

"...Mickey..." tears were streaming down his cheeks wetting the fur "I'm sorry" a sob left him as he went boneless in his hold shaking and trembling.

"It's okay" he sighed continuing to hold him "it's gonna be okay".

"H-How? after what I just did..." he trailed off wondering why he couldn't stop crying and just what had gotten into him today when he felt himself being turned towards Mickey who was also crying a sad smile on his face as he wiped his brother's tears away with a gentle brush of his thumb.

"Because... I feel the same way even though I shouldn't I do" a gentle kiss tasting of salt followed the confession and Oswald whimpered into the kiss before he returned it clinging to him afraid he'd disappear and he'd be all alone.

They both knew it was wrong but it just felt right, even though Oswald was married and Mickey was with Minnie neither of them could deny what they were feeling.

.

.

This lead to now where the two brother's had a secret that was becoming harder to keep and a passion that kept bubbling up inside them.

.

.

Claws scratched at his shoulders as Mickey licked and sucked on the exposed skin of Oswald's neck a whimper escaping him he could feel his body tensing up under his touch before he pulled away looking at the needy expression on his paramour's face he kissed his forehead a soft murmur of "soon" leaving him.

"Mickey you can't keep teasing me like this" Oswald whined out and Mickey could feel something firm poking into his stomach just like his shorts were feeling a little tight.

"I know" he breathed out kissing him deeply and strongly letting his teeth graze over his bottom lip as he pulled away dragging out a mewl from him "I know and I won't keep you waiting much longer".

"I'll hold you to that" he mumbled against his neck as he held him tight breathing in his scent a shiver going down his spine.

A knock at the dressing room door sent both brother's scrambling to make themselves presentable while quickly thinking of things that would calm the fires inside them "ready to go?" Mickey asked looking at Oswald.

A smile formed on his face "yeah".

"Let's do it then" he responded smiling back before taking a breath and leaving the dressing room.

"Okay... remember everything gonna be okay Oswald" he muttered to himself "Mickey will look after you" calming down his jittery nerves he followed.

Neither brother knew where this relationship would lead them or how long they could keep it hidden but as long as they had each other they knew they'd be able to get through it.

As long as they had each other that was all that mattered.


End file.
